Schrödinger’s Cat
by NailPolishWearingAssassin
Summary: Eszet is at it again: the whole world domination thing and all. A handful of people with special attributes are the ones they’re after. But, is Eszet really controlling everything from the shadows, or is there someone else behind it all?
1. A Prologue Without the Label

Title: Schrödinger's Cat

Title: Schrödinger's Cat

Author: NailPolishWearingAssassin

Rating: Pg-13

Summary: Eszet is at it again: the whole world domination thing and all. But with a different approach in mind for this round. A handful of people with special attributes are the ones they're after, using manipulation and threats to get who they want to come to them. Of course, Kritiker isn't just going to let them do what they want without a fight. But, is Eszet really controlling everything from the shadows, or is there someone else behind it all?

Disclaimers: No, I do not own Weiß Kreuz, though I would love to. Damn sexy assassins… However, I do own the original characters. They should be easy to spot, so I won't bother writing all the names. If you can't figure out who they are because you've never seen this anime, then my question to you is this: why are you even here?

Spoilers: Eh, probably.

Author's Note: Been a while since I've written another fanfiction. Busy with school and writer's block to boot. Hopefully this will jumpstart my imagination for my other fictions.

…Shit, now it's ended up a crossover. There's something wrong with me. I never do crossovers! Okay, to add to everything else, I don't own Yami no Matsuei. Though, once again, I would love to.

**Schrödinger's**** Cat**

Chapter 1: A Prologue Without the Label

He was bleeding. A lot. It was getting all over her clothes and hands as she raced down the streets of Tokyo with his body clutched tightly in her arms, her eyes searching frantically for any sign of possible help. She was never going to be able to look at blood the same way again after this. It was taking all her willpower to keep going and not just drop the dead weight his body provided, fall to her knees, and retch right there.

Gasping for breath, she stopped at an intersection that looked like any other, pausing to try and gain a little strength back. It felt like she had been running for hours. It was likely she had. She just couldn't remember. Not like she was actually trying.

All the lights of all the houses were out. Why? Why was there no one awake, looking out the window next to their bed for a brief moment as they read through an enchanting novel before they went to sleep, or taking out the trash in a hurry because they had forgotten to do it earlier and would get scolded in the morning if it wasn't done? Was it _his_ doing? Or was her luck just that rotten? Where were the other two, the ones who were supposed to be guarding and protecting her and the young boy? The two had stayed behind to try and slow their enemy, but that had been so long ago and they had not yet caught up. They couldn't be dead! … Could they? No, no, they couldn't… it made no sense for them to be!

The unconscious boy in her arms groaned slightly in pain and she pulled him against her body tighter, shushing him gently like a mother would her injured baby, and as she began walking, just to keep them moving until it was certain they were safe, she whispered words of comfort in his ear, praying that on some level her voice would reach him and give him strength.

"You're all right, I've got you. We're fine: I don't see him anywhere. Maybe we lost him. Now, all we have to do is find someone to help us. That shouldn't be too hard, right? Then all we just have to wait for them to catch up. I bet they've finished and are on their way right now. They'll probably come running up behind us any minute now."

These sentences, and others like them, forced their way through her throat, sore and raw from heavy panting, screaming, and exhaustion. The fact she could talk at all was a miracle, when she thought about it.

A sudden noise came from behind her and she didn't even bother turning around to see who or what it was. There was no time, because if it was him then it would be too late to escape. She just took off, running as fast as she could with the weight of her burden and the complete fatigue that was pulling at her legs, chest, and eyes. She just needed to find someone, anyone…

Five minutes flew by as she forced her legs to continue at the punishing pace. She couldn't allow herself to stop, not until they had made it to some sort of safety.

There was a flash of golden to her right and that was the only distraction her body needed. Her feet and legs tangled together somehow and she was falling. She only had enough time to twist her body, falling on her back so that the young boy in her arms did not contact the sidewalk. She could feel the scraps caused by the concrete clawing to get at her shoulder blades and vertebrae through her skin, only covered by a thin and bloody shirt, which was now almost certainly torn. She didn't have the energy to cry out in pain as she began to bleed, staining her white clothing article further, only this time the blood was her own.

She opened her eyes. She never remembered closing them, but she must have, because first she saw nothing but black and suddenly there was nothing but a beautiful green. It took her several moments before she realized that she was looking into a pair of eyes, and even longer to register that the owner of said eyes was speaking to her.

"Ah, shit! Oi, are you okay?! Hey, answer me! Ken, get over here!"

"Help," she managed to croak out, "I need help… he's hurt…" She could feel vibrations through the ground coming closer, probably his friend. Then an outcry reached her ears, something that mixed shock and worry, also probably from his friend, followed by what she would guess to be a conversation between the two. She couldn't distinguish specific words anymore, it all just sounded like muffles from behind a closed door. It was taking all her concentration to remain conscious.

She felt the boy being gently removed from her arms and tightened her hold with a whimper, unwilling to give him up, unwilling to risk letting just anyone hold him in his injured state. She had carried him for too long and too far.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of him. Let go, he'll be okay." The words gave her the reassurance she needed once she managed to understand them and she finally allowed them to take him from her. Only a moment later she felt one arm slide under her shoulders and another under her knees, followed shortly by the disorienting feeling of being lifted from the cool ground. She wanted to protest, to insist that she could walk, but her body remained limp with exhaustion.

"No hospital," she whispered desperately, trying so hard to not give in to unconsciousness, though it was oh-so tempting, "No hospital. No…"

"Okay, okay, I hear ya, no hospital," the one carrying her replied seriously, "We live nearby. We're taking you there."

A wave of relief washed over her, "Thank you. Didn't think… anyone would come along." She rested her head against the man's shoulder and just focused on breathing. They were safe… for now. That's all that mattered.


	2. Plotline

Author's Note: A few quick notes for this chapter. First things first, here's some quick flower symbology:

**Monkshood** – Beware, a deadly foe

**Yarrow** – Health, healing

**Periwinkle (blue)** – Early friendship

**Feverfew** – Protection

All right, second chapter down. Excellent, good, all that jazz. I don't know when chapter 3 will be up. I've barely started typing it up.

Chapter 2: Plotline

Why did this kind of shit always have to happen to them?

Everything was perfectly normal that evening, everything was going fine… until Youji and Ken came back with two injured kids in their arms. Suddenly, their perfectly normal evening, the first night off they'd had in a while, was thrown into utter chaos, with shouts for makeshift beds to be set up on the floor of Omi's room and first aid kits and towels to be brought out. And here he had actually thought that he was going to have a quiet evening… ah, well, what can you do?

Youji was explaining the situation as he set a girl who couldn't have been that much older than Omi down on the first bed, before helping Ken load the comatose boy, who appeared several years younger, onto the second. Apparently the girl had been running, carrying her injured comrade in her arms, and then tripped. Other than that, very little was known. The young female was continually slipping in and out of consciousness, only able to say short and cryptic messages before darkness would claimed her for five minutes, and then the cycle would repeat.

"Ne, Omi-kun, how is she?" Ken asked, as their youngest member quickly looked over the girl.

"She's got some shallow scratches on her back, but aside from that she's perfectly fine, physically," Omi replied, "Though she seems really tired, so I'd recommend she get some rest. I'm much more worried about her friend. That's a lot of blood." Before all the words were even out of his mouth, the youngest member was beginning to look the boy over, noting every injury as he cleaned off the blood.

"Will Yuo-kun be okay?" The soft question startled them. They hadn't expected her to be awake at this point. According to her five-minute intervals that had been occurring as of yet, she had another minute or so of unconsciousness.

"Don't worry," Omi assured with a smile, "He'll be fine! You should get some rest, all right?" She nodded weakly, before falling back into the oblivion of unawareness, and it seemed that, finally, she'd be out for a while. Omi sighed a bit and continued to clean up the young boy's, 'Yuo' she had called him, multiple wounds. It was going to take some time, but after a quick assessment the teenager gave the impression that the injuries were not fatal. This was further proved when Youji yawned somewhat falsely, announced he was going to bed, and left the room without any protests being voiced after him.

Ken sat next to Omi, ready to help in any way possible. Already the younger had him helping in washing off the crimson that stained Yuo's skin.

"Aya-kun," Omi finally spoke to the final member of the group, the one who had been just sitting in the chair in the corner watching the entire thing without making a sound, "Would you go get another bowl of hot water? This one's become too dirty to use anymore." That much was pretty evident. The once clear water was now so red that it could easily be mistaken for cranberry juice. Not that anyone would want to drink it… In fact, doing so would probably put you off cranberry juice for a while.

The redhead stood up, not saying anything, but left the room, returning a few minutes later with what the teenager had asked for. Omi thanked him happily, before turning back to the task at hand. Aya returned to his chair and sat silently, just like before.

An hour passed and Ken wiped the imaginary sweat from his forehead, as Omi packed up the first aid kit and went to put it away. Finally, the injuries of both guests had been cleaned and bound.

"Ken-kun, Aya-kun," Omi called to the two of them, finished with returning the first aid kit to its home in the bathroom cabinet, "You can go to bed, if you want. It's late." Ken yawned widely at this suggestion.

"All right, wake me if anything happens," the brunette said, walking out of the room as he stretched his arms. Aya, however, did not move from where he was sitting.

"Are you going to stay and watch over them with me, Aya-kun?" Omi asked, noticing quickly that the redhead had not gone back to bed like Ken had.

"Ahh," was Aya's simple response that told Omi that the older man indeed planned to stay. He didn't know the reasons behind the desire, nor did he ask. There was no need to treat Aya as a child, after all.

"Thank you, it will give me some company while watching over them," Omi beamed, clearly happy to have someone there with him despite Aya's bored and suspicious manner. It was nothing the high schooler wasn't used to, by this point in time.

Another hour passed in strangely comfortable peace, with Omi occasionally checking on his two patients and Aya sitting in his chair, as silent and still as ever.

"Ne, what do you think, Aya-kun?" Omi questioned, his sudden curiosity catching the redhead off-guard.

"About what?"

"About this whole thing," Omi clarified, once again moving to check on the two people in his care, "About why they were out there in this condition, about what they were trying to escape from, about who they are."

"I don't know," Aya sighed, "We'll have to wait until one of them wakes up to find out."

As if on cue, a groan alerted them to the fact that the girl was waking up again, hopefully this time better rested. They wanted some answers, if possible.

"How long have I been out?" the girl asked, not yet opening her eyes, but reaching up to massage her forehead with her hands, as though she had a headache. Omi rummaged around though his pockets, quickly pulling out a small bottle of aspirin, in case she needed it.

"Only about two hours," he answered, opening the bottle in his hands, "Do you have a headache?"

"Just a bit," came her honest reply. Omi helped ease her into a sitting position, "Aya-kun, could you get a glass of water?" Once again, Aya stood silently and left the room, returning within a minute with the desired object.

"Thank you, Aya-kun!" Omi smiled, before turning back to his patient, "Here you go."

"Thanks," she spoke, before quickly downing the pain medication with a gulp of water, "How's Yuo?"

"He'll be fine. He's sleeping now."

"Why were you running?" Aya's unexpected question that cut through Omi's kind assurances caught the girl off-guard. It took her several seconds to find her voice again, with Omi attempting to protest in the background about his teammate's rather harsh treatment towards their injured patients who still needed some rest.

"Yuo-kun was injured and needed help," she eventually replied, "I was simply trying to find someone…"

"Then why not go to the hospital? Why go and look amongst the civilians?" Aya interrogated, "What were you running from?"

"I can't tell you." Her reply caused Aya to narrow his violet eyes more than usual. She was being uncooperative. Did she not realize how dangerous she was making this situation for herself and her companion at this point?

"What can you tell us?" Omi asked, trying to stop an ice storm before it started. The girl paused, as if thinking everything over.

"There's something after us," she whispered finally, looking rather guilty about spilling the information to them, "There are some people trying to keep us safe, but we got separated a while ago. Yuo was injured, I couldn't fight by myself and protect him, and we needed to get somewhere safe. That's really all I can say. In fact, I've probably already said too much."

Omi and Aya looked at each other, gazes serious. It was obvious that she was hiding something, and it was more than likely something big and important. They understood that the girl was trying to tell them everything she thought she could and was clearly trying to keep them uninvolved in her and her companion's problems. However, all the holes she was leaving in what she told them spelled trouble, and a lot of it. How should they proceed at this point?

"Ano…" The wavering uncertainty in her voice caused the two of them to look at her.

"I need to call our protectors and make sure they're all right," she explained quietly, looking down at the floor as though she were extremely embarrassed by all this, "May I use your phone?"

Aya nodded once in affirmation, "Follow me."

He led her to the kitchen and grabbed the phone from where it rested. He held it out to her and the girl took it with a grateful smile. It took her a moment to figure out its exact working process, but it was not long before she had dialed the number she need and positioned the device comfortably between her right shoulder and the side of her face, her fingers only barely resting against it's surface.

There was a long pause as she just stood there with the phone pressed against her ear, apparently waiting for someone to pick up.

"Eeto, Tzusuki-san," she finally spoke, her voice extremely hushed, "It's Rei. Please, answer the phone. Yuo-kun is hurt really badly and… I'm really scared. Where are you? Are you and Kurosaki-san all right? Why won't you…?"

She was cut off as Aya grabbed the phone from her, his eyes narrowed in annoyance at her ramblings, "They're safe and being taken care of. Call this number back when you get this." And with that he hung up.

"Eh?! What was that for?!" the girl asked, a streak of anger finally showing itself in her character. Aya was not surprised. She had to have some kind of strength to have gotten her companion and herself so far.

Not feeling the need to answer such a pointless inquiry, he simply walked from the kitchen and into the front room. The girl trailed close behind him.

"I asked you a question," she huffed, as though that somehow explained everything.

"Your babbling wasn't helping anything," Aya finally sighed, figuring that it would just be better to give her a quick answer that lacked explanation. He sat down on the couch and closed his eyes, a clear indication that he wanted to be left alone.

"I'm scared, damn it! Can you show some understanding of that?!" Apparently she wasn't going to take the hint: ignoring it must be working better for her mood.

"Quiet your voice, Rei, you'll wake the neighbors," was his only reply. He refused to sink so low as to get into a meaningless fight with a teenage girl. A frightened teenage girl whose friend was currently injured and lying unconscious in the other room and had two protectors who were currently MIA. He would not do something so immature as to bicker with her. Let her let off some steam, and then there could be some peace.

Rei, seeming a bit surprised that Aya had used what he guessed was her name, paused for a brief moment and, when she spoke again, it seemed that she had actually listened to him, "I'm sorry, I'll be more careful. I guess, I just…"

A sudden knock at the door interrupted them before Rei could say anything more. Aya looked at it with hard eyes. Something didn't feel right.

"Maybe it's Tsuzuki-san!" Rei sighed in relief, making her way quickly towards the door. Aya's hand on her shoulder stopped her, "Eh? What is it, Aya-san?"

"Go back and help Omi with your friend," the redhead ordered, glaring at her unintentionally. The look in his eyes left no room for argument and Rei soon found herself quickly padding down the hallway and out of sight without the slightest of protests.

Staring at the door as whoever was behind it knocked again, Aya moved forward, placed his hand on the knob, and turned it, his mind going through every possible guest. None came close to the real thing.

The man dressed all in white at the door was creepy to say the least. Not that he really looked creepy, unless you found someone who was unnaturally beautiful such, but the feeling kind of oozed from him in some strange vibe, causing the ever cliché prickling on the back of the neck. It was enough to put Aya on alert instantly.

"May I help you?" he asked the man, more than willing to show his annoyance at this third intrusion of the evening. The man smiled, which only furthered Aya's immediate distrust of him, for some unknown reason. Not that he would show it, of course, but still.

"I was just wondering if you have seen two children running down the street this evening?" the stranger spoke as he flipped some silver strands of hair out of his eyes, "One of them was quite injured, probably being carried by the other. I work at the local hospital, and they are two of my patients. I have no idea why, but they ran off…"

Something about the story rang false to the redhead. It sounded reasonable, really, when placed with what was already known about the two kids. Both were not in the best shape, clearly hospital worthy, and, according to Youji, the girl had begged him not to take them to the hospital. Logically, it made sense. Intuitively, however, was another matter entirely. And Aya's gut was telling him this man was lying. Besides, this did not seem like the man, Tsuzuki, whom Rei had tried to contact earlier.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't," he spoke, his facial expression never changing in the least, "We've been inside all evening."

"Of course, sorry to bother you..." The strange man's voice faded out, leaving room for Aya to supply his name, if he so chose. Figuring that it would throw of any suspicions the doctor had as to his truthfulness, the redhead did as expected, "Fujimiya Aya."

"I see. I am Muraki Kazutaka. It was a pleasure to meet you, Fujimiya-san," the white doctor smiled, as he readjusted the glasses on his face, "You wouldn't mind contacting me if you do happen to see them?"

"Aah," Aya replied, his tone clearly that of agreement. He waited with forced patience as the man took out a pen and paper and elegantly began writing out his number. As if on some sick, ironic cue, the phone rang.

"Excuse me a moment," Aya nodded, before gently closing the door and walking over to the offending party that had, actually to his relief, interrupted his conversation with the stranger at the door. He quickly picked it up, "Moshi moshi."

"Where's Rei, you bastard?" the voice on the other end sounded rather angry. He heard another voice in the background, scolding the first and telling him to calm down. Aya was positive he heard the name 'Tsuzuki' in the exchange. However, with the disturbing doctor standing outside the door, the redhead was not about to ask.

"Aah. A friend recommended you," he spoke calmly into the phone, "What kind of bouquet do you need?"

"Eh?" This confused exclamation was quickly followed by a 'give me that, you idiot' in the background.

"What's the situation?" the new voice asked, clearly demanding an immediate answer.

"Aah," Aya repeated, hoping this one would be able to clue into his code terms faster than the other, "Monkshood would be good for that and we have quite a bit of it in stock. Yarrow as well. Also, it would look nice with some blue periwinkle and feverfew." There was a long pause, and what sounded like a hushed discussion happening between the two men on the other end of the line.

"That sounds fine. Can you supply us with directions?"

"Aah. What area are you in?"

After hastily supplying the quickest direction route, Aya hung up the phone and went back to the door. Muraki was still standing there, waiting patiently for his return.

"I'm sorry," the redhead apologized for his random disappearance.

"Not at all," the doctor replied, handing him the piece of paper with his number, "I am grateful for your willingness to help me locate my lost patients. It would be a terrible loss if anything should happen to them." And, with those final words that sent a shiver up Aya's spine, Muraki bowed his head ever so slightly in goodbye.

"Of course," Muraki spoke, as he turned and began walking away, "I wouldn't mind if you called me anyway, Fujimiya-san." The man paused and turned to look over his shoulder at Aya, who was feeling more and more perturbed by the second due to this man, which he had thought was no longer possible at this point. Staring at the redhead with his silver eyes not unlike a predator would stare at its prey, the man in white continued, "Your eyes remind me of the one I love."

And then he was gone. Aya wasn't sure where, or how, he had vanished so quickly, but he couldn't say he cared. He was just relieved the man, with his entire disturbing atmosphere, was gone.

_Your eyes remind me… _

What had he meant?

… _of the one I love._

"Eh? Aya-kun?" Omi's voice cut through his thoughts and he turned to see the youngest member of their team staring at him with worry, "Are you all right? Who was at the door?" There was a long pause as the redhead continued to stare outside.

"No one," Aya finally answered, closing the door and walking away.


End file.
